Pequeños
by KellenHakuen
Summary: Son fragmentos de la vida, pero Todoroki quiere apreciarlos con ella lo más que puede. (Drabbles TodoMomo)


¡Hey! También quería aportar algo a esta dulce parejita, se me hacen demasiado hermosos, mis ojos no son dignos de tanta belleza.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen.

 **Advertencias:** ¿Fluff? ¿Romance? ¿OOC? Intento random de comedia.

 **Pequeños**

 **Drabble no.1**

 **Animo**

Todoroki Shouto era un genio.

Alguien de raciocinio sorprendente.

Todoroki Shouto estaba acostumbrado a las rápidas respuestas corporales, a un juicio preciso y una formulación

de conclusiones rápidas. Su padre lo había entrenado para cualquier situación que la vida le prepara, su padre lo había destrozado

mentalmente hasta el cansacio para que fuera capaz de lidiar con un problema y rápidamente formular una respuesta a su cambio.

Todoroki Shouto estaba preparado para cualquier acción que se viniera.

Excepto ésta.

Todoroki miró con la expresión más indiferente hacia la bolita roja envuelta con aluminio colorido, dudó en moverlo más allá del centro de su pupitre.

—Yaoyorozu —él pronunció, tratando de esconder la intriga en una expresión ilegible. Eso sacudió más las alertas en Momo, quién asintió después de ser llamada.

—¿Sí?

—¿Qué es ésto? —preguntó de nuevo, sin despegar la vista del pupitre.

Momo quedó interesada de sus reacciones ariscas, se preguntó si Todoroki temía que el caramelo le fuera a explotar en la cara o algo parecido. Desde que se lo había puesto encima de la madera no lo había movido ni siquiera un centímetro.

—Es un caramelo.

La expresión en Shouto no cambió ni un segundo.

—Lo noté.

—Es un caramelo encima de tu pupitre.

—Un dato muy interesante.

Todoroki no insistió más, quedó más encismado en su nuevo obsequio, quizá él había formulado mal su pregunta. Suspiró, e inhaló para si mismo, el aire colándose por sus pulmones.

—¿Qué significa ésto?

Esa pregunta fue inesperada, ella dedució para si sola, sonriendo ampliamente y Shouto casi podía jurar que por un segundo fue cegado ante ella

—Me he preocupado por ti —ella pronunció, sorprendido al hijo del héroe número dos —Te he visto preocupado, así que pensé que quizá te ayudaría. Intenté crearlo con una forma interesante, pero tampoco sabía si te iba a gustar, le pregunta a Uraraka-san y Mina-san cuál podría ser el mejor y ellos me mencionaron que el sabor a fresa podría ser.

Completó, sus mano sobre su brazo bajando y subiendo para intentar distraerse. Shouto notó ese gesto, se terminó por asentir.

—Gracias, supongo.

—Y...—ella no había no había terminado, Shouto volvió a prestarle por completo de su atención. Momo inhaló, y exhaló.

—Buenos, seremos compañeros héroes a futuro, también ...somos amigos, ¿qué clase de amigo dejaría al otro preocuparse?

Todoroki quedó perplejo, esta vez su máscara no pudo ser puesta.

—¿Lo somos?

La mirada se Momo cambió, pero asintió de inmediato.

—Claro que lo somos.

La palabra sonó muy bien, demasiado para ser preciso. Ella no cesó, y continuó haciéndolo sentir bien.

—Me preocupor por ti, Todoroki-san —ella respondió, más firme y decidida.

—¿Por qué? —definitivamente esa respuesta no la vio venir, haciendo que bajará sus defensas.

—Ya lo dije, somos amigos.

Shouto trató de ignorar la alegría que bombeó en su pecho, y sólo bajó de nuevo su rostro hacia el obsequio.

 _Amigos,_ de alguna forma, esa palabra le sonaba muy dulce, como el caramelo.

—¿Puedo hacer una pregunta? —pero ya había aceptado el obsequio, desvolviendo entre sus manos el pequeño trozo de caramelo colorido. La bolita roja salió a relucir, aunque era sencilla para Todoroki se vio muy agradable.

—¡Claro que sí! —la morocha trató de no alzar la voz, estaba emocionada de que Todoroki aceptará su ofrenda de amistad. Eso era un gran avance, ¿no? ¿Ya podían considerarse íntimos compañeros?

Todoroki llevó el dulce a la boca, saboreando el artificial de fresa que de alguna manera le supo mejor que otros dulces que hubiese probado, llevó el caramelo al lado derecha de la mejilla, dejando que brotará como un semicírculo cubierto de piel, y con algo de dificultad, pero en voz serena, preguntó muy curioso.

—¿Por qué un caramelo?

La morocho quedó sorprendida, colocando la mano bajo su barbilla empezando a murmurar para si solo. Todoroki pensó que quizá se estaba juntando con Midoriya o algo por el estilo, quizá el estilo de Midoriya era contagioso.

—Leí en internet que los caramelos producen neurotransmisores que estimulan el cerebro, liberando endorfinas y haciendo que, temporalmente, las personas se sientan mejor.

Explicó alegre, Shouto casi se atragantó con el caramelo en una expresión estupefacta, y si no fuera porqué su padre le había prohibido expresar algo más, hubiera curveado casualmente sus labios hacia arriba por lo que ella le había mencionado.

Ese es el chocolate, Yaoyorozu

Momo quedó atonita, y de inmediato negó con la cabezam pero Todoroki se colocó firme en su alegato.

—¿De verdad?

Todoroki se dio en la tarea de volver a asentir.

—¿Eh? —Todoroki asintió, Momo se llenó de vergüenza las mejillas

—¡Pensé que eran los caramelos!

Pronunció quedito y casi sorprendida para si.

—En serio, lo siento Todoroki-san.

Pero lo único que Shouto pudo pensar en ese momento era que su sonrisa era bonita, casi como el chocolate.

 **Notas finales.**

Quería escribir algo de estos bellos tortolitos xD


End file.
